


Ангел с крыльями черного цвета

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже самый сказочный сон стирается из памяти безжалостной реальностью. И, когда впечатления ночи обращаются в тень, редкий человек вспомнит, почему они были столь яркими.<br/>Каждую ночь, закрывая глаза, Джаред встречает его: прекраснейшего из людей. В сущности, неизвестно, человек ли он, а может, скучающий бог, но это и неважно, Джаред лишь хочет прожить с ним другую жизнь, реальную, которую он мог бы запомнить, засыпая и вырываясь из плена снов.<br/>И разве можно не дать ему шанс?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Единство бессчетных миров

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета** : Spitzer Igel
> 
>  **Посвящение** : Все шесть крыльев Дженсена - для замечательной Скромная, которая хотела увидеть реакцию человека, прикоснувшегося к крыльям ангела. Правда, обстоятельства данного действа слегка расширились в процессе :D С днем рождения, дорогая! 
> 
> **Публикация** : Только с разрешения автора.

Джареду всегда снились яркие, волшебные сны. Часто он даже не любил возвращаться из них: знал, что стоит открыть глаза, и за завесой уютного мрака встанет до отвратительного знакомая реальность с ее суматохой, рутиной и суетой знакомых до мелочей лиц.  
Нет, он не жаловался, у него была отличная, дружная семья, красавица-девушка и любимые увлечения. Однокурсники его обожали за незлобивый нрав и общительность, родители хвалили за успехи в учебе. И днем, когда яркость ночных впечатлений стиралась до блекло-пепельного, он даже не мог понять, чего в его снах было такого, что заставляло судорожно желать не просыпаться. Все, что оставалось на изнанке век – тень человека, который во снах всегда стоял с ним бок о бок, но Джаред не мог припомнить ни имени его, ни лица, ни голоса.  
А потом день клонился к закату, оставляя свои обычные человеческие впечатления, а те смывало чередой ночных теней, расцветающих в подсознании сочным, невозможно реальным.  
Джаред порой ворочался с боку на бок, тараща глаза в темный потолок, вспыхивающий бликами фар проезжающих мимо поздних автомобилей, и пытался вспомнить хотя бы один слышанный случай того, чтобы кому-то все время снилось одно и то же. И не мог, а потом сон все равно простирал над ним свой полог, и ответ на вопрос «почему?» находился сам собой. Но вспомнить его наутро вновь не получалось.

***

\- Ты опять пытался меня проанализировать, - хмурит брови прекраснейший из созданий, легко спрыгивая с подоконника и отряхивая несуществующие пылинки с насыщенно синей ткани джинсов. – Зачем?  
\- Я не тебя, - опускает глаза Джаред, как всегда смущаясь смотреть прямо в веснушчатое, будто солнцем расцвеченное, лицо Дженсена, и садится на постели. – Просто в нашем мире, наверное, это не очень нормально: все время видеть во сне одно и то же. Похоже на навязчивую идею. Я же даже не знаю, кто ты такой, на самом-то деле…  
\- Что значит: не знаешь? – низкий голос звучит обиженно, и Джаред все же решается, смотрит и проваливается в глубокую зелень прищуренных глаз. И нутро заполняется само собой чувством вины и неловкости. – Мы знакомы с тобой едва ли не с младенчества, а ты не знаешь.  
\- Но ведь реальная жизнь-то – там! – горячо возражает Джаред, отбрасывает одеяло и поднимается, оказываясь нос к носу с Дженсеном. – И, просыпаясь, я не могу вспомнить твоего лица. Я даже не помню, что поклялся любить тебя всегда. Что это тогда за клятва, если я не могу ее исполнить?  
Зеленые глаза смотрят ошарашенно, Дженсен касается кончиками пальцев переносицы, и теперь уже его черед опускать взгляд.  
\- Я не знал, - тихо говорит он, и Джаред обнимает его, утыкается носом в обтянутое серой тканью футболки плечо, вдыхая родной запах. И не может понять, как так выходит, что безжалостное утро заставляет его забывать о том, кого он так сильно – безумно – любит.  
\- Прости, - бормочет Джаред, - прошу, прости, я не хотел, просто…  
Теплая рука ерошит его встрепанные волосы, машинально зарываясь пальцами в пушистые пряди.  
\- Я хотел как лучше, - тихий голос раздается над ухом глухо, и Джаред, отстранившись, смотрит Дженсену в лицо. – Здесь у нас с тобой тысячи лет и любые вселенные, какие мы захотим. Здесь для тебя боль – лишь слабый отголосок, а наслаждение…  
\- Если честно, тоже слабый, - неловко улыбается Джаред и краснеет, словив насмешливую ответную улыбку. – Ты просто, наверное, не знаешь, как это - там.  
\- Там? И кто же его тебе дарит? – вздергивает Дженсен четко очерченную темную бровь, и Джаред ловит нотки ревности в ровном тоне голоса.  
\- Никто, - смущенно бормочет он и отворачивается. – Я же могу… ну, то есть…  
Дженсен запрокидывает голову и хохочет, а потом снова притягивает Джареда в объятия, на этот раз – сам.  
\- Ладно, я что-нибудь придумаю, - обещает он, соприкасаясь с Джаредом кончиками носов, и опускает пушистые ресницы, тень от которых ложится стрелочками на веснушчатые щеки в слабом свете фонаря напротив окна. - Если ты, в самом деле, хочешь променять все, что у нас есть здесь, то…  
Его голос как-то странно срывается, и Джаред торопливо и слепо целует теплые, знакомые до каждой трещинки губы, жмурит глаза, боясь увидеть в отражении взгляда разочарование и обиду.  
\- Я хочу видеть тебя не только во сне, - бормочет он, наконец, утыкаясь носом в висок Дженсену. – Хочу просыпаться с тобой, засыпать, хочу познакомить тебя с друзьями, ездить в путешествия… Дженсен …  
\- А если я тебе не понравлюсь – там? – неестественным, напряженным голосом спрашивает тот, и Джаред задерживает дыхание. – Если я появлюсь в твоей жизни, и у меня окажется другой цвет глаз, другие волосы, другой цвет кожи? Ты узнаешь меня? А если и нет – то сможешь хотя бы полюбить – таким?  
Джаред пугается, он представляет себе, что начнется новый день, и он натолкнется в колледже на кого-то, по кому лишь скользнет взглядом, и пойдет дальше, а это окажется Дженсен, его Дженсен. И как же ему, должно быть, будет больно…  
\- Я смогу, - обещает он, сильнее вцепляясь в собственное запястье ладонью за спиной Дженсена. – Я ведь уже полюбил тебя однажды, разве нет?  
\- Да, - нехотя соглашается тот. – Таким, какой я сейчас.  
\- Любым, - твердо возражает Джаред. – Любым. 

***

Тем утром у Джареда уже по пробуждении, вопреки обычному, вдобавок к нежеланию открывать глаза прибавилось дурное настроение. Он неласково попросил отвязаться младшую сестру, которая пришла к нему спросить что-то по поводу своего домашнего задания, хмуро и коротко поблагодарил маму, пристально и взволнованно разглядывающую его недовольную физиономию во время завтрака, и сбежал в колледж.  
Джаред был уверен, что во сне он увидел нечто безумно важное, что-то, что он не имел права забывать. И это воспоминание жужжало в мозгу надоедливой мушкой, которую не удавалось прихлопнуть.  
В колледже он был рассеян, вглядывался в перерывах между занятиями в чужие лица, сам не зная, почему, а когда лучший друг Чад обратил на это внимание, еле сдержался, чтобы его не послать. Повезло, что сегодня Женевьев не пришла на учебу – заболела, иначе Джаред всерьез рисковал остаться без девушки, которая и так обижалась, что он считает ее скорее другом и практически игнорирует романтику в их отношениях.  
\- Чувак, у тебя проблемы? – обстоятельно спросил Чад, когда Джаред согласился выйти с ним на облюбованный курящими студентами пустырь, чего никогда не делал раньше. – Потому что видок у тебя, как у психа, если честно.  
Джаред в это время судорожно пытался поймать взгляд каждого, кто приходил в курилку, и потому очнулся лишь тогда, когда Чад неласково пихнул его в плечо.  
\- Пада, я с тобой разговариваю, - на всякий случай сообщил он, и Джаред устало потер переносицу, хотя никогда раньше так не делал.  
\- Я должен его найти, - не задумываясь, ответил он и подавился вдохом, когда осознал смысл своих слов.  
\- Кого? – закатил глаза Мюррей и затоптал брошенную наземь сигарету носком туфли. – Имя бы назвал, я тут всех знаю.  
\- Я… я не знаю… - пробормотал неловко Джаред, невидящим взглядом уставившись куда-то мимо друга и силясь поймать за хвост мелькнувшее яркой звездой воспоминание. – Я не помню его имени…

***

_Они с Дженсеном сидят на склоне над заливом на поваленном бревне. Склон невысокий, но крутой, а дальше плещется серебристо-серая вода, завиваясь барашками пены, и нет ей конца и края до самого горизонта._  
\- Я вел себя сегодня, как полный идиот, - произнес Джаред, ухмыляясь, и подставил лицо висящему уже невысоко в небе солнцу. – Но я вспомнил! Я вспомнил, что должен тебя найти!  
Дженсен вытащил изо рта длинную сочную травинку, которую задумчиво жевал только что, и глянул на Джареда искоса, развернувшись в пол-оборота.  
\- Я даже на такое не очень рассчитывал, Джей, я рад, - ответил он. – Если у меня все получится, то, возможно, скоро мы встретимся.  
Джаред сдерживает порыв вскочить и станцевать вокруг бревна, потому что Дженсен назовет его несерьезным и будем смеяться, а ему, хоть он и любит переливчатый, глубокий смех Дженсена, несерьезным казаться совсем не хочется.  
\- Есть одно «но», - добавляет Дженсен, очевидно, приметив все же в глазах Джареда радостный блеск. – Я не знаю, когда точно мы увидимся, по правде сказать… но если такова твоя воля, то мы больше не сможем встретиться тут.  
Внутри что-то обрывается, и Джаред судорожно вдыхает воздух, словно тот вдруг перестал наполнять легкие.  
\- И если мы не…  
\- И если мы не встретимся, - очень ровно говорит Дженсен, - то мы не увидимся больше никогда. Ни здесь, ни где-либо еще.  
Джаред не знает, что сказать, слова роятся у него в голове маленьким вихрем, но не желают складываться в предложение. Что тут скажешь? «Давай останемся здесь»? – но ведь не всю же жизнь он будет существовать снами, если подумать… «Я найду тебя»? – а где же гарантии, что на самом деле найдет? «У нас все получится»? – давно ли Дженсен начал принимать на веру подобные пустые обещания? Даже клятве в любви с трудом поверил, а может, и не поверил вовсе, а только сделал вид…  
\- Есть кое-что, что я хочу тебе показать, - говорит Дженсен вполголоса и поднимается на ноги. – Ты часто спрашиваешь у меня, кто я такой, и было бы нечестно так и не дать тебе ответ.  
Джаред машинально поднимается следом и замирает.  
Потому что Дженсен разворачивает за спиной огромные крылья.  
Джаред точно помнит, что, согласно всем преданиям, крылья у ангелов белые, но у Дженсена они черны, как сама мгла, как антрацитовые провалы на фоне розовеющего неба. Они действительно просто гигантские, вспарывают пространство по обе стороны от спины Дженсена шестью стрелами – по три с каждой – покрытыми лоснящимися угольными перьями. Джаред вглядывается и видит, что крылья едва заметно трепещут, а потом Дженсен чуть расслабляет их, и стрелы послушно изламываются углами где-то посередине, идеально складываясь друг с другом.  
\- Черные, - выдыхает Джаред и делает шаг ближе, так, что между ним и Дженсеном остается лишь несколько дюймов свободного пространства.  
\- Я не демон, если что, - смеется тот. - Они не носят крыльев.  
Джаред улыбается уголком губ и поднимает руку, не решаясь задеть перья. Пальцы дрожат, и Дженсен перехватывает его запястье, тянет к лицу, нежно касается губами там, где бьются пульсом синеватые вены.  
\- Можно,- шепчет он теплым выдохом по коже. - Ты касался меня везде, неужто ты думаешь, что не можешь дотронуться до крыльев?  
Джаред кивает и кончиками пальцев дотягивается до огромного махового пера, гладит его сверху вниз. Оно теплое и гладкое, Дженсен не шевелится, не поворачивает голову и лишь прикрывает глаза, когда Джаред перебирается ближе к середине верхнего крыла, зарывается пальцами в пух, ощущая горячую, нежную кожу под ним.  
\- Ты прекрасен, - шепчет Джаред. - С ума сойти, как ты прекрасен.  
Дженсен издает тихий звук, похожий на стон, и обнимает его: руками, крыльями, - укутывает в кокон, чернее самой ночи, и это хорошо, и отчаянно, и немножко болезненно отдается где-то в груди. У крыльев свой странный, живой запах, они пахнут Дженсеном, но чуть горше, чем он сам, и Джаред будто бы окунается в ощущения.  
\- Я никогда их не забуду, - искренне обещает он, и почему-то на этот раз Дженсен на самом деле ему верит.  
\- Я знаю, - говорит он, устраивая подбородок на плече Джареда. – Я знаю. 

***

С неделю Джаред метался сам не свой, ища того, кого не мог вспомнить. Он даже не мог объяснить себе, почему это так важно, отмахивался от вездесущего Мюррея, игнорировал попытки поговорить взволнованной Женевьев. Кажется, он выучил наизусть все лица, все силуэты учеников и учителей в этом чертовом колледже, но среди них не было того, нужного, необходимого, как воздух.  
Спустя неделю Джаред решил, что искать нужно где-то в другом месте. Он часами бесцельно бродил по улицам, вглядываясь в людей, и те реагировали по-разному: улыбались, отворачивались, хмурились, - но это все были не те. Почему-то Джаред был уверен, что когда тот, кого он ищет, попадется на пути, в его глазах обязательно мелькнет узнавание. Но дни сменяли друг друга, а нужный человек так и не появлялся.  
Спустя месяц Джаред понял, что сны, которые теперь ему снились изредка, раскрашены в совсем другие цвета, нежели раньше, и наполнены какими-то совсем глупыми и бессмысленными образами и сюжетами.  
Спустя полтора года он закончил колледж и переехал в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы закончить образование и устроиться там на перспективную должность в крупной компании, принадлежащей другу его отца.  
Он так и не вспомнил имени того, кто был ему нужен, а от бледной тени чужого образа не осталось почти ничего, кроме мутных воспоминаний о шести черных крыльях. Да и то, Джаред не был уверен, что не додумал эту подробность сам. Поэтому он просто заставил себя забыть и жить дальше.  
Тем более, ему в самом деле никогда не приходилось жаловаться на жизнь.


	2. Реальность о двух остриях

Джареду Падалеки, главному юристу международной компании, никогда ничего не снилось. Измотанный ответственной, но хорошо оплачиваемой работой, он приходил домой к полуночи, съедал свой обычный диетический ужин, целовал на ночь красавицу-жену, по привычке читающую прямо в кровати очередной роман, и засыпал под ее рассказы об очередном шоппинге.  
Очень редко, уже на краю сна и яви, Джареда посещали воспоминания восьмилетней давности - смутные, полусказочные. Будто бы когда-то у него было что-то большее, чем сейчас, что-то красочное и очень-очень дорогое. Верилось с трудом - куда уж лучше?  
Джареду было хорошо. Его устроенная жизнь текла по четко разработанному плану: колледж-университет-успешная карьера, которая все набирала обороты. Тыл прикрывала не слишком глубокомысленная, но красивая и верная жена.  
Но порой так сильно хотелось большего. Чего-то, о чем зудящим, неуловимым воспоминанием звенело на задворках сознания.

***

Джаред бредет по лабиринту собственной, ставшей вдруг ненормально огромной, квартиры, натыкается на стены, которых там от самой постройки не было, разворачивается, пытается идти в другую сторону и все никак не может найти выход. Вокруг темно, и только редкие лунные полосы из несуществующих окон расчерчивают паркет ровными квадратами. Пару раз Джаред натыкается на занавески, свисающие откуда-то с теряющегося в густоте тьмы потолка, и их невесомый прозрачный шелк до омерзительного похож на липкую паутину.  
Когда впереди оказывается дверь, из-под которой тянется, размываясь во мраке, полоска ровного желтого света, Джаред с облегчением открывает ее и тут же замирает, не смея толкать теплое дерево створки дальше.  
За дверью – его собственная комната в доме родителей, откуда он съехал вот уже семь лет назад. Там ничего не изменилось: все те же полки с книгами, все та же неровно заправленная кровать у стены, компьютерный стол со сваленными на него кипами учебников. На тумбочке у кровати горит ровным золотым светом ночник, озаряя его самого, только на восемь лет моложе, и другого человека. Они сидят на полу у кровати, парень – на коленях у Джареда, верхом, жмется, притираясь бедрами, запрокидывает голову и гортанно стонет. Так сладко, так пошло, что у Джареда, стоящего за дверью, щеки заливает краской. Он сам – юный – целует парня между ключицами, трется носом о шею, шепчет что-то: не разобрать из-за шума в ушах. Парень на его коленях красив как бог, свет золотит его волосы, заставляет ресницы отбрасывать тени на щеки, и, кажется, у него веснушки, хотя это может быть всего лишь игрой воображения. Джаред смотрит на самого себя, юного и, похоже, влюбленного до безумия. Нежность делает черты его лица мягче, горит блеском в глазах, и Джаред приходит в ужас, потому что таким счастливым он не видел себя даже на фото со свадьбы, которую вполне справедливо считал своим самым лучшим воспоминанием.  
Юный Джаред зовет парня по имени, опять неслышно, и тот открывает глаза и хрипло отвечает тем же, потянувшись за поцелуем. Смотреть становится невозможно, потому что стыдно, больно и ноет в груди, и Джаред с силой захлопывает дверь и в последний миг видит, как обоих, оставшихся в комнате, укутывают уютным коконом огромные черные крылья, развернувшиеся откуда-то из спины невозможно красивого парня. Джаред успевает сосчитать шесть антрацитовых стрел. 

***

Джаред впервые запомнил свой сон, и это как-то ошеломляло. Он все еще воскрешал в памяти увиденное, когда автоматически поцеловал свою красавицу-жену в щеку уже на пороге квартиры и вдруг замер, застряв взглядом на радужке ее глаз.  
\- Зеленые? – тихо спросил он, и та удивленно приподняла бровь.  
\- Глаза? Ну да. Я просто еще линзы не надела. Тебе тоже не нравится цвет?  
Джаред моргнул пару раз, будто пытаясь смахнуть с ресниц навязчивое видение, и помотал головой.  
\- Все в порядке, Лорейн, я просто… привык к синему. Но ты и так прекрасна.  
Лорейн улыбнулась, и на ее носу Джаред впервые заметил робкие веснушки. Ему стало казаться, что он сходит с ума.

Джеффри Дин Морган распинался перед Джаредом уже с полчаса, когда наконец-то понял, что сосредотачиваться на деле тот не собирается, и опустился в кресло, сложив руки на коленях и постукивая пальцами по темно-синей ткани брюк.  
\- Выкладывай, - сказал он, глядя Джареду прямо в глаза. – Мне не нравится твой вид. Разлады в семье?  
Джаред покачал головой и виновато сдвинул брови.  
\- Мне кажется, я попал в какой-то безумный фильм, - признался он. – Сегодня во сне я видел одного человека. Я не знаю, кто он такой, но утром, выходя из дома, я понял, что моя Лорейн невозможно на него похожа. Будто бы я когда-то был в него влюблен и словно пытался заменить его своей женой. Но я даже не знаю, кто это…  
Джеффри задумчиво поскреб щетину, которую всегда носил, и спросил:  
\- А ты не думал, что это Лорейн во сне тебе предстала в образе кого-то другого?  
Этот вопрос показался удивительным и каким-то совершенно неправильным. Джаред даже не думал о таком и, вспомнив парня из сна, прикусил губу и покачал головой.  
\- Нет, это другой человек. У него есть имя, но я не могу его вспомнить… и еще… крылья.  
\- Крылья, - повторил Морган, выразительно сощурившись.  
\- Да, черные, - подтвердил Джаред, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.  
Джеффри вздохнул, окинул взглядом просторный кабинет Джареда, а потом снова перевел на него взгляд, словно решая, нужно ли говорить что-то.  
\- По юности я увлекался одной женщиной, - наконец начал он медленно, будто выбирая слова. - Она практиковала какую-то магию, сейчас уже и не вспомню, но рассказывала про эту всю ересь долго и часто. И как-то раз зашел разговор у нас с ней о Боге и об ангелах Господних.  
Джаред затаил дыхание: даже если история Моргана обещала быть совершенно неприменимой в реальности, рассказывал он о себе редко и скупо, а значит, не следовало упускать момент.  
\- Она рассказала мне историю, клялась и божилась, что это чистая правда. Не знаю уж, кто ей такой лапши на уши навешал, Джа, но я слушал: сильно хотелось заглянуть ей под юбку. Ну, ты и сам знаешь, - Джеффри усмехнулся, а потом, вдохнув, принялся, похоже, цитировать нараспев бархатистым голосом. - Ангелы по своей воле никогда не спускались на землю. Это был своего рода небесный закон, негласный настолько же, насколько непреложный…

***

Ангелы по своей воле никогда не спускались на землю. Это был своего рода небесный закон, негласный настолько же, насколько непреложный. Редкие из воинов райского легиона удостаивались миссии в мире людей, да и та обычно заключалась в деле пяти минут: явиться, передать божественное послание, исчезнуть. Поэтому память Младших о своей смертной жизни медленно, но верно стиралась, а Старшие – созданные самим Господом и потому безупречные – хранили молчание. Считалось, что лишь полностью оставив мыслями бренную землю, можно приблизиться к их величию.  
Однажды в рядах небесного воинства появился ангел, погибший геройской смертью на земле. Он был любопытен, как все новички, старателен, расторопен и невероятно – даже по небесным меркам – прекрасен. Душа его, освободившаяся от человеческих недостатков, ослепляла других своей чистотой и красотой, и некоторые ангелы жаждали видеть его одним из своих Полководцев, чтобы лишь иметь возможность преклонить перед ним колени. Но это было невозможно – Полководцами становились лишь Старшие, а Младшим в высшие круги путь был заказан. Но иные из ангелов взмолились Господу, прося о достойной награде для достойнейшего из них, и их мольба была услышана. Ослепительный, взошел он по золотой лестнице наверх под восхищенными взглядами прочих ангелов.  
А потом что-то пошло не так.  
Ему не был теперь заказан путь на землю, и, спустившись, он встретил там человека. И возжелал его так сильно, что, прознав об этом, другие ангелы изгнали его из Чертогов Небес, навеки окрасив его крылья черным цветом. Но ангел был счастлив, потому что каждую ночь он являлся к своему человеку во сне, даря ему все блага, на которые только способно воображение. Пока человек не возжелал увидеть его и в жизни, дабы прожить ее вместе. И тогда ангел поклялся выполнить его просьбу, но сказал, что, быть может, на земле они не узнают друг друга, и тогда уж им никогда более не будет суждено встретиться вновь. 

***

\- Они встретились? – спросил тихо Джаред, вспомнив, что нужно дышать.  
\- Откуда я знаю? – пожал плечами Джеффри. – Это же чушь собачья. Но ты хотя бы отвлекся от вывертов своего сознания, я смотрю. Кстати, а баба та мне так и не дала. Обидно, правда, я же ее бредни слушал? Слушал. Что за народ эти женщины! А теперь, пожалуй, за работу, Джа, клиент не ждет!

\- Это был потрясающий вечер, так жаль, что ты не смог прийти со мной! – щебетала Лорейн, сидя перед огромным зеркалом в золотой раме и расплетая русые волосы, уложенные в замысловатую прическу. – И меня познакомили с мистером Эклзом. Он был так учтив, не будь у меня тебя, дорогой, я бы вышла за него замуж без промедления! Ах, Джа, какие у него были красивые зеленые глаза! А ресницы! А веснушки!  
Джаред привычно соглашался с хорошенькой женой, лежа на кровати и рассматривая лепнину на потолке. Лорейн настояла на таком дизайне, хотя сам Джаред порой отчаянно мечтал вернуться в свою детскую комнату, пребывающую в вечном беспорядке, зато уютную и не слепящую глаза вычурным блеском.  
\- Алона сказала мне по секрету, что Дженсен не всегда был столь богат, как ныне. Говорят, он начинал без имени и без гроша в кармане. Еще Алона сказала, что он сирота…  
\- Такое случается, но… постой. Как, ты сказала, его зовут?!

***

\- Дженсен? – тихо окликает Джаред стоящего у окна мужчину.  
\- Что? – тихо отзывается тот: не разобрать ни интонаций, ни тембра голоса, будто слова просто отпечатываются в воздухе смыслом.  
\- Посмотри на меня. Повернись. Прошу.  
\- Ты вспоминаешь мое имя девятый год, Джей, - на этот раз можно разобрать усталость. – Еще раз я влезу в твои долбаные сны – и я сдохну, понимаешь? Я все эти годы копил силы для одного твоего яркого сна. Без шуток, я теперь смертный, сердце остановится – и как не бывало Дженсена в твоей жизни. Может, оно и к лучшему.  
\- Не говори так, - просит Джаред жалобно. – Пожалуйста. Просто скажи, где тебя найти. Я ведь тебя искал тогда…  
\- А потом перестал искать, - отрезает Дженсен, и Джаред снова понимает его эмоции: злость и ревность. – И женился. Я видел сегодня твою Лорейн. Она красавица.  
\- Она не моя, - шепчет Джаред. – Это ты – мой. Мой Дженсен. Ангел мой.  
Он делает шаг, тянется, чтобы обнять со спины, а потом мир рушится на куски. 

***

Джаред не дождался утра. Когда он открыл глаза – резко, будто толкнул кто – он тут же разбудил лежащую рядом Лорейн и выспросил у нее все, что она знала о Дженсене. Сказать, что она удивилась, значило бы не сказать ничего, но честно рассказала, что он владеет небольшим частным банком, а живет не то чтобы уж очень далеко: Алона показала его дом, когда Лорейн отвозила ее в ее квартиру на своей машине. Джаред торопливо поцеловал жену в щеку и покинул постель.  
Подъезжая к жилой многоэтажке, он уже не был так уверен в том, что делает. Этот Дженсен Эклз мог оказаться кем угодно, и будить его посреди ночи – идея не самая гениальная. Вдобавок, Джаред понимал, что даже окажись этот Дженсен тем, за кого Джаред его принимал, то у него были реальные шансы из-за призрачных детских снов разрушить всю ту идиллию, в которой он жил вот уже многие годы.  
В одном из окон на десятом этаже горел свет, и Джаред подумал, что во сне они были вовсе не в его комнате, как в прошлый раз. Может, в этот раз Дженсен пытался показать ему свой дом?  
Уже заходя в лифт и нажимая круглую бронзового цвета кнопку с цифрой десять, загоревшуюся по краю красным кружком, Джаред вдруг осознал, что не забыл эти последние сны, как забывал раньше.

Дженсен открыл дверь, и Джаред сразу узнал его. Он не изменился, лишь повзрослел, но все так же сияли из-под длинных ресниц его яркие глаза. Джаред оглаживал взглядом каждую черточку его лица, каждый изгиб сильного тела, пока Дженсен знакомо не приподнял бровь и не отошел от порога, предлагая проследовать за ним.  
Когда дверь за спиной Джареда захлопнулась, он рывком притянул к себе до мелочей знакомое тело и накрыл шершавые губы своими. На него валом обрушились все воспоминания сразу, так что стало тяжелее дышать, но он не мог оторваться от родных губ. Поцелуй был судорожным, нетерпеливым, жарким, до медного привкуса крови, до стонов, рвущихся из груди. В какой-то момент Дженсен раскрыл глаза, поднял взгляд, отстранившись, и Джаред со вздохом обхватил его руками, снова прижал к себе, мучительно желая ощутить Дженсена всем телом, ткнулся носом ему в висок. Русые волосы стали короче и темнее, но запах остался: чуть терпкий, мучительно-родной. Казалось, вот-вот распахнутся крылья чернее ночи, укутают, скроют ото всех…  
\- Мне, конечно, очень льстит такое страстное приветствие, - хрипло произнес Дженсен куда-то Джареду на ухо. – Но… мы с вами вообще знакомы?


	3. И все обещания исполнятся

\- Я не псих, - жалобно выдохнул Джаред, сидя на табуретке в светлой кухне Дженсена Эклза и грея похолодевшие ладони о чашку с горячим чаем, любезно предложенную хозяином. – Я не…  
\- Не сумасшедший, да, я это уже слышал, - ответил сидящий напротив Дженсен и в очередной раз затянулся сигаретой, сжимая вокруг фильтра пухлые губы и роняя ненароком пепел на обтянутые джинсой колени. – Я, в общем-то, так и не думал, мне кажется, ты просто глубоко несчастный, Джаред, вот и маешься всякой херней.  
Джаред опустил голову, чтобы не встречаться с внимательным взглядом. Было неловко и очень, очень стыдно.  
\- Не надо меня анализировать, - пробормотал он, и Дженсен тихо рассмеялся и качнул ногой под столом, сбрасывая с колена пепел.  
\- Даже не пытался. Джаред, просто послушай сам, как звучит твоя история со стороны. Тебе в юности снился парень, очевидно, очень красивый, но ты не помнишь, как он выглядит. Он, похоже, ангел, которого изгнали из рая за то, что он, - Дженсен затянулся сигаретой снова и задавил окурок в стеклянной пепельнице, - влюбился в тебя и захотел заняться с тобой греховным земным сексом. И он показывал тебе свои крылья, впрочем, я понимаю, и не только их.  
Джаред слушал, уткнувшись взглядом в стол, и не перебивал, понимая, что Дженсен, циничный, острый на язык, не переврал ни слова из его истории.  
\- К слову, имени его ты не помнишь тоже. Но ты его искал, потому что вроде как он обещал встречу в реале. Боже мой, Джаред, лучше бы ты в Интернете познакомился с мальчиком, у него, может, не было бы крыльев, но вот член бы обязательно имелся, раз уж тебя так подсознательно тянуло на…  
\- Хватит! – рыкнул Джаред и поднялся из-за стола. Дженсен не пошевелился, лишь меланхолично вытянул из пачки новую сигарету.  
\- Подожди, это еще не все. Ты своего ангела не находишь и решаешь продолжать жить. Переезжаешь, работаешь в конторе Моргана, женишься на симпатичной и недалекой девочке. Но тебе начинает остро не хватать любви – а может, просто члена – и твои детские фантазии возвращаются к тебе снова.  
\- Ты мудак, - процедил Джаред, сжимая кулаки. – Форменный мудак. Чтоб по тебе так потоптались…  
\- А по мне и топтались, - беспечно улыбнулся Дженсен, и в уголках его глаз расцвели лучики морщинок. – Ты остаешься, или я зря последние сорок минут слушал твое бессвязное нытье, Джааааред?  
Собственное имя на чужом ядовитом языке звучало сладким, знакомым медом, и Джаред бессильно упал обратно на табуретку. В конце концов, все то, чем он жил последние дни, только что порвали в клочья, если еще и потопчутся – хуже не станет…  
\- О чем это я? А, да. Ты видишь во сне мальчика, потрясающе похожего на твою жену, и почему-то делаешь вывод, что выбрал ее по образу и подобию твоего… ангела. И тебе не приходит в голову, что ты просто любишь веснушчатых зеленоглазых людей, конечно же. А потом старина Морган впаривает тебе историю про свою телку-ведьму и падших ангелов, чтобы тебя развлечь. Джаред, я тебя разочарую, Морган штампует эти сказочки пачками, если ты зайдешь в книжный, то узнаешь, что мужик на старости лет решил, что он – крутой автор фэнтези. У него этих книжонок – штук двенадцать издано уже.  
Джаред смотрел, как медленно прогорает сигарета, которую Дженсен так и не поднес к губам, и чувствовал, что прогорает вместе с ней. Приближался конец его истории, а там уже можно быть забытым в пепельнице и выброшенным в мусор.  
\- А потом твоя прелестная жена упоминает меня, - продолжил Дженсен. – Мне повезло тоже быть веснушчатым и зеленоглазым. И ты слышишь мое имя, которое кажется тебе знакомым – еще бы, мой банк ведь обращался к вам пару раз, наверняка видели в документах что-нибудь о Дженсене Россе Эклзе. А потом видишь меня во сне. Может быть, даже видишь мое лицо, но размыто.  
\- Я не видел, - ответил Джаред обреченно.  
\- Не видел. Но, вдохновленный прошлыми совпадениями, примчался ко мне, оставив жену в одиночестве и недоумении, - завершил Дженсен, затушив так и не раскуренную сигарету. – Скажи спасибо, что я не спал.  
\- Спасибо, - равнодушно отозвался Джаред и поднялся. Ощущение было такое, будто из него вытрясли всю душу. Дженсен смотрел на него снизу вверх, и Джаред подумал, что на самом деле видит его впервые, что не помнит, чтобы он изгибал губы именно так, не помнит, чтобы он так понижал голос, когда говорил, не помнит, чтобы он все время облизывался...  
Этот чужой Дженсен прав: ничего не было, ничего и быть не могло.  
\- Извини, что побеспокоил, - произнес Джаред, обернувшись в дверях кухни. – Наверное, ты дело говоришь, стоит найти себе мальчика. Не провожай, я сам найду выход.  
Выход виделся только один: сесть в машину и съехать вместе с ней куда-нибудь в озеро. Конечно, Джаред бы этого не сделал. Но так хотелось…  
Он уже открывал дверь квартиры, непослушной рукой проворачивая бляху замка, когда вокруг талии обвились сильные руки, и Дженсен, тяжело дыша, прислонился лбом к основанию его шеи.  
\- Прости, - сказал он тихо. – Не уходи. Прости меня. Я знаю, это больно, когда все, во что ты верил, в одночасье ломается. Тебе не хочется жить, так? Хочется, чтобы все оборвалось на этом, пока не стало хуже.  
Джаред замер, так и не крутанув замок в последний раз. Дженсен прижался губами к выступающему позвонку на его шее прямо над вырезом футболки.  
\- Хочешь, я стану им для тебя? Я сыграл столько ролей в своей жизни, чтобы добиться того, что имею, что падший ангел среди них будет – проще некуда, - прошептал он, жарким дыханием обжигая кожу.  
Джаред развернулся, сжал ладонями чужие плечи поверх рукавов серой футболки, заглянул в зеленые глаза с темными крапинками: вблизи они были усталые и какие-то обреченные.  
\- Ты ведь тоже глубоко несчастный, - сказал он, и уголок губ непроизвольно дернулся вверх.  
\- Неправда, - ответил Дженсен, и линия его рта тоже изогнулась в мягкой улыбке. – Я счастлив, потому что у меня есть все.  
\- Ты никого не любишь, - настаивал Джаред. – И никто по-настоящему не любит тебя. Но ты этого хочешь, иначе никогда бы не остановил меня.  
\- Ты мне мстишь? – взгляд Дженсена метнулся к губам Джареда, и тот ощутил, что пьянеет от непонятного, горького, неправильного, неожиданного счастья. – За то, что я поиздевался над тобой?  
\- Нет, - просто ответил Джаред и склонился к влажным, пухлым губам, целуя их с болезненной нежностью. Дженсен прикрыл глаза, и длинные ресницы бросили ему на щеки стрелочки теней в мягком свете стоящего в углу торшера.  
За всю жизнь у Джареда не было такого секса, как тогда. Был неумелый и быстрый в колледже на выпускном, торопливый, оставивший лишь неприятный осадок чувства вины на кончике языка и липкость в штанах. Был долгий и размеренный в университете, с девушкой, которая Джареда не любила, но была в восторге от его тела ко взаимному удовольствию. Был изобретательный и неожиданный с красавицей Лорейн, обожавшей разнообразие.

***

С Дженсеном хочется быть нежным. Хочется дожать из собственных ран последние капли крови, чтобы излечить его, хоть и неизвестно пока – от чего. Джаред раздевает его медленно, покрывая поцелуями открывающуюся взору чуть загорелую кожу, постоянно возвращается к заалевшим приоткрытым губам, которые отвечают с готовностью, любуется тенями в изгибах тела.  
Джаред теперь знает, как щекотно проводить ладонью по топорщащимся на затылке Дженсена волосам. Знает, как он улыбается, если целовать нежное местечко за ухом. Знает, как низко и хрипло он стонет, если долго-долго ласкать его соски.  
\- Спальня – направо, - бормочет Дженсен, подставляя шею под губы Джареда, и тот послушно идет, утягивая его за собой. У Дженсена кровать просто королевских размеров, и Джаред на секунду думает, сколько же народу тут бывает.  
\- Мудак, - выдыхает Дженсен, словно читая мысли, и выворачивается из объятий. Вид у него взъерошенный и безумно сексуальный. – Я купил эту кровать, потому что люблю простор, а не потому, что так обожаю трахаться.  
\- Иди ты, - с облегчением выдыхает Джаред, притягивая Дженсена обратно к себе вопреки сказанному, и целует его снова, где может дотянуться.  
Дженсен невыносимо нежен, отзывчив, и так восхитительно стонет под руками и губами, и глаза его становятся темными и жадными. Джаред любуется им каждую секунду, прогоняя мысль о том, что эта внезапная их первая ночь на двоих может оказаться и последней.  
После он еще долго не может прийти в себя, лежа бок о бок с Дженсеном на влажных от пота простынях, но не закрывает глаз, боясь заснуть. Джареду больше не хочется возвращаться в мир снов, каким бы сказочным он ни был.  
\- Таких совпадений не бывает, - тихо говорит Джаред, повернувшись к Дженсену и наблюдая, как он, вопреки всем правилам пожарной безопасности на свете, прикуривает сигарету прямо в постели, приподнявшись на локте.  
\- В жизни чего только не бывает, - возражает Дженсен и блаженно прикрывает глаза, выпуская дым тонкой струйкой. – А вообще, может, тебе и суждено было в итоге прийти ко мне. Почему бы и нет?  
\- Тогда это все-таки ты, - Джаред поворачивается на бок и прижимается лбом к прохладному плечу Дженсена.  
\- Что – я?  
\- Ты - мой ангел.  
\- Падший, - поправляет Дженсен.  
\- Падший, - соглашается Джаред.

***

Сказать, что семья, друзья и знакомые были в шоке, когда Джаред вдруг развелся с Лорейн, оставив ей большую часть своих денег – значит, не сказать ничего. Один только Чад, оставшийся лучшим другом Джареда и посвященный в историю от начала и до конца, позвонил ему по скайпу из Нью-Йорка, где он теперь работал, и сообщил, что давно ждал, когда же «Пада найдет того своего загадочного чувака». Джаред со счастливой улыбкой на лице ответил, что он и сам ждал, а потом в зоне обзора веб-камеры появился сонный и недовольный Дженсен, который терпеть не мог шума в своей квартире с утра пораньше, и пообещал убить обоих. Чад от этого пришел в бурный восторг и сказал, что «чувак действительно очень загадочный» и добавил «не продолбай его, Пада!» и отключился. Джаред долго хохотал, когда Дженсен хмуро поинтересовался, на чем сидит его друг, что его так вставляет.  
Жизнь с Дженсеном не была скучной и тем более не была легкой. Безупречный джентльмен на работе и светских вечеринках, дома он превращался в ревнивое, острое на язык и несдержанное в выражениях чудовище с кучей дурных привычек. Его настроение могло меняться по сто раз на дню, но Джаред готов был вытерпеть все ради тех минут, когда Дженсен, как в первый раз, обнимал его сзади, целуя в шею, и шептал ласковые глупости.  
Сны Джареду не снились более, а если и снились, то его реальность была столь яркой, что не было ни секунды лишней, чтобы вспомнить все выверты собственного сознания. К тому же, самый лучший его сон каждую ночь глубоко и ровно дышал рядом, прикасаясь плечом.

В день начала бракоразводного процесса Джеффри ворвался в кабинет Джареда и попытался вытребовать объяснения, какого черта происходит, и почему газеты пестрят новостями о том, что ведущий юрист крупной корпорации бросает свою жену ради какого-то мужика.  
\- Передайте им, что «какого-то мужика» зовут Дженсен Эклз, - сообщил предмет их разговора, входя в кабинет Джареда в своем безупречном черном костюме. – Джеффри, друг мой, я как раз тебя искал. Есть предложение, которое нас обоих обогатит, не хочешь обсудить за чашкой чая?  
Морган сообразил только активно покивать, переводя ошеломленный взгляд с Джареда на Дженсена и наоборот, а потом направился к дверям, которые приглашающе раскрыл для него последний.  
\- Мистер Морган, знаете, как закончилась история вашей девушки? Ну, та, что про ангелов? – не сдержался Джаред, поднимаясь со своего стула.  
\- История?.. Ах, эта… нет, а как? – удивленно спросил Джеффри, замерев у порога.  
\- Ангел и его человек ждали друг друга годы, - произнес Джаред, глядя поверх плеча Моргана на сжимающего в ладони дверную ручку Дженсена. – А потом встретились. И жили долго и счастливо.  
Дженсен ласково улыбнулся, и Джаред заулыбался в ответ. Морган пожал плечами, не обратив внимания на этот обмен взглядами.  
\- Типичная сказка, - сказал он. – Я ведь говорил – чушь собачья!


End file.
